The New Goddess
by crazyfunbean
Summary: Olive thinks she is a normal teenager until she finds out that she is a demi-god. She is also involved in the next great prophecy about the rising of a new goddess who will destroy the Olympians or help rise above a new enemy.  Uses OC.


**The new goddess**

_The cold, withered voice whispered, "It is happening. She is waking up. And when she does, she will either save us, or lead us to our doom."_

This was part of the recurring dream I'd been having for the past three weeks, ever since I went to the Greek mythology museum. But this time, it was different.

My vision cleared, and I was in a marble throne room, and the windows showed no ground, only clouds. There were two men in the middle of the room, arguing.

The first man resembled a lawyer. He wore a black pin striped suit, and had grey-black hair and beard. Whenever he moved, the black storm clouds outside seemed to follow him, as if waiting for his orders.

The second man looked very much like a fisherman that you would find at the end of a dock; pole in hand, rather than in a fancy marble throne room. His clothes were nothing fancy, just Bermuda shorts, and a fisherman's shirt with sandals.

I listened to their conversation, but the more I listened, the more confused I got. The argument like this: _"I do not think this event will bode well with me. Her and I have a grudge." _The second man replied _"_ _Don't you remember that she advised you? Do you remember that she is mother of wisdom? Since she is truly wise, she will know that holding a grudge can be fatal."_ The lawyer replied _" But who knows what thousands of years in a pit will do to the wisest of people?"_ The fisherman looked grim, and then my dream ended and I woke up in a cold sweat.

Okay, before I get into the details, you should know a little bit about me. I am a regular 15-year-old girl living in Toronto. I go to school, I have friends, I have a boyfriend, and I live with mom. So, when I started having these dreams, I wondered how regular I really was. Because it was a recurring dream, I figured it was just my imagination. But, when I dreamt about the two men fighting, I knew it wasn't my imagination because I didn't know what they meant or what they were talking about.

Un-answered questions were rolling around in my head: "Who was waking up? Who were the men? Who did the mysterious voice belong to? Why did the Greek mythology museum cause me to dream about disembodied voices and strange men arguing?"

Being the stubborn girl I am, I decided to take matters into my own hands.

As I sat down at the breakfast table, I decided to tell my mum about my dreams. After I finished explaining them, her face turned pale. "Oh no…" she practically moaned. "Mum? Is there something wrong?" I asked nervously. "Oh, its nothing Olive. I'm just concerned about your… health," she stuttered. Something was _not _right.

"Did you study for our biology test today?" Juniper asked, jarring my thoughts. "Um…yes, I think." I mumbled feebly. "Is something wrong?" she asked me, concerned. "Oh, I just had a nightmare that startled me," I replied. Juniper paled. "What happened in your nightmare, exactly?" she demanded, eyes wide.

Before I could answer, two teens plowed into me. "Hey!" I protested. Juniper gasped, and asked, "What are you doing here? Has something happened at camp?" "What?" I yelled, but the teenage boy just ignored me and spoke to Juniper. "Chiron received a new prophecy, that told of a child of Poseidon having a connection to a new goddess. We got here and noticed that a few Cyclopes are making their way here to attack the demigod you're guarding." Juniper stood next to me, shocked, and whispered "No… it can't be…"

I yanked the blonde teen accompanying the boy down to my level and said, "What is going on? Who are you and how do you know Juniper?" She looked uncomfortable, and the boy said, "Juniper is an old friend," and smiled. "Now you need to come with us." "Are you CRAZY?" I shouted. "I don't even know you, and for all I know you could have escaped from a mental asylum!" The blonde girl quickly said, "That's Percy, and I'm Annabeth and we're from Long Island, New York. And unless you want to be eaten by a Greek monster, I suggest you come with us."

Just then, a black sedan pulled up, and Annabeth and Percy climbed in. Juniper then grabbed my hand and pulled me in as well. But she didn't pull me in fast enough, because I saw the scariest thing ever. There were three demented beings in chains lumbering towards my schoolyard. The creepiest thing? The enormous eye in the center of their foreheads.


End file.
